


What Stress Can Do To You

by Silver_Soul09



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fights, Friendship, Gen, Honestly this is random, Hurt/Comfort, My first Haikyuu!! Fanfic, The dialogue just came to me, and then I wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28429815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Soul09/pseuds/Silver_Soul09
Summary: Iwaizumi was stressed this past while thanks to the load of school work, he was frustrated. Lets say that the first person to get a taste of his anger would be rather unfortunate.That one unfortunate soul was Oikawa.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	What Stress Can Do To You

“ I knew you weren’t the best of people but I didn’t know you’re this _horrible_.”

He almost didn’t recognize the person who spoke those words. His sharp green eyes were full of rage and dare he say hatred. A clear contrast to the warmth that usually resides in them. What were they even fighting about? What caused this whole back and forth spat that seemed not to end? He wasn’t sure. But, he knew that it wasn’t because of something that big. It was stupid. The whole thing was stupid.

Maybe it was because of the broken mug laying there on the floor. Which Tooru had accidentally broke while getting up from the couch. Iwaizumi was simply passing by, but caught the action and insisted that he did that on purpose. Which made no sense whatsoever to Tooru. He said as much. Apparently, his blatant dismissal only seemed to fuel Iwaizumi’s already short fuse. Soon enough they were yelling, at first they were meaningless words and complaints, now they were sharp words filled with venom.

He snorted, “Iwa-chan, I thought that we’ve already established that I have a horrible personality.”

It was true, everyone seemed to like reminding him how horrible his personality is. Including Iwaizumi. It wasn’t anything new. He always figured that he was fine like that though, because all his friends stayed with him. Including his best friend whose right in front of him. Nonetheless, that doesn't mean that the words don't get under his skin sometimes. Or that he wasn’t trying to become a better person for himself and his friends. That doesn’t mean he wasn’t secretly a little bitter about those words that were spoken almost on a daily basis.

“Maybe _you_ should try to do something for that anger of yours,” he continues flippantly, “It’s been overbearing those past few days.”

Now he was entering a dangerous territory. Calling Iwaizumi out on his anger usually caused him to be even more angry. Especially by calling it overbearing. In actuality, Iwaizumi had really been on an edge those last few days. Snapping often at Tooru who was within his company for the longest time in the day. He also kept telling Tooru to keep quite more often and complained that he spoke too much, too loud. Those are things he normally says and even if his tone was a little sharp and his eyes glinting dangerously- Tooru thought nothing of it. Until now.

“Overbearing?” Iwaizumi spoke, “Oh, that’s rich from the person who knows _exactly_ how to be overbearing .” He spat the words almost, as if he wanted to inflict pain on the person on the other side. Which was mostly working.

_That_ made Tooru take a step back.

He crossed his arms on his chest, “What’s that supposed to mean?” He asked icily. He had a feeling that he knew what Iwaizumi was thinking, but he wanted to see if the other would _say_ it.

“You know exactly what I mean!” He began, and Oikawa can feel the beginning of his heart sinking. “You’ve been super _clingy_ this last while! Always going on about Iwa-chan this or Iwa-chan that! Why do you _keep_ on throwing yourself over me all the damn time? Hogging me like you don’t want me to breath in the direction away from you. Even when I tell you that I have a whole load of school work. Why does the attention have to be always on you? Do you _have_ to be a _self-centered_ uncaring _selfish_ asshole?”

Oh.

“ _Oh_.”

The words rang on the walls of the room, heavy and shattering. They stood there, neither of them saying a word but both of their thoughts were spiraling. It was a thought, in the back of his mind, if Iwaizumi will eventually get tired of him and leave. It’s not like any of the things Iwaizumi said weren’t true. And, all of them are good reasons for anyone to leave. His best friend did have a right to get fed up with how clingy he was being this past while. He always liked attention, that mainly from people he loves. The Ace has been a bit busy these past few days, and Tooru couldn’t help but seek out his attention when he lost it for that time period. He didn’t take into consideration what Iwaizumi might be feeling. Which is not surprising because he _is_ an overbearing self-centered selfish asshole. He should’ve stopped being so clingy. Maybe then this wouldn’t have happened. Now, he fears that they might have reached the point where Iwaizumi couldn’t handle him anymore.

The mere thought made him sick.

Iwaizumi had always been there. Since they were tiny little kids; playing in the playground catching bugs and embracing volleyball. It was natural having him by his side all the time. He never thought there would be a day where they would ever separate. The thought never crossed his mind. Maybe that’s why he didn’t think his clinginess would drive him away. Or that he should stop hogging him and asking for too much attention. Ultimately it’s his fault. He should’ve known better. But, Iwaizumi knew of those insecurities. Iwaizumi knew that he was afraid of being too overbearing. Which is why the other boy had assured him that he could be himself around him. That he wouldn’t leave. Therefore, he didn’t understand why Iwaizumi was bringing it up now, since he never seemed to have a problem with it before. He never thought there would be an instant where Iwaizumi might use his insecurities against him in an argument, just like this.

He wanted to open his mouth to say something, to defend himself. But, he found that he _couldn’t_ , he didn’t know what to say. Seconds later, much to his horror tears started pouring into his eyes. He kept his arms crossed, tightening his grip, as if to protect himself from something invisible. Gaze stubbornly focused on the ground, unable to look back into the face that’s probably full of anger and spite.

“I-I am sorry.” He all but forced himself to say, it was the only thing he could think of. At that moment. Although, he wanted to ask him not to leave and to tell him that he didn’t mean to be overbearing. That he would back off and hopefully not annoy him too much. But, his mouth couldn’t form any words other than that. In all his life he never apologized- Oikawa Tooru _never_ apologize- but this is Iwa-chan. He’s different. “I-I just- sorry.”

He couldn’t say any more.

With that he turned around to leave, he was always good at running away.

However, he wasn’t allowed to leave, a hand shot out to catch his arm in a vice grip. Stopping him mid-step and turning him around rather easily. He was made to face his best friend yet again. Green met brown. That’s all the traitorous tears needed to fall down his cheeks in waves. He bit his lip so he could stop himself from sobbing and whining. He’s already annoying enough as it is. But, his train of thoughts was interrupted when the strong hand holding his arm tugged him forwards and made him fall into a solid body. A hand settled on the small of his back bringing him closer. The other hand found itself on his hair, bringing his head to rest on the other’s shoulder. With that he broke.

He held tight on Iwaizumi’s shirt as if his life depended on it. Tears continued to fall down his reddened cheeks and sticking to his long lashes. His body shook with the force of the sobs. “I-Iwa-chan, I am sorry!” He wailed once he caught some breath. “I swear I didn’t mean to be so unbearable and- and hard to deal with! I-I know that I _am_ _always_ overbearing and causing so m-much trouble! I just wanted to hang out with you and have fun. I-I p-promise I will stop b-being clingy! _Just p-please, don’t l-leave Iwa-chan!”_

Hajime had already felt like a splash of cold water hit his face, as soon as he saw Oikawa’s expression after he exploded. He was shaken with surprise when Oikawa apologized- not retorting, not defending, not attacking right back. The rush of the words that came out of his best friend’s mouth caused a stab of guilt to run through his heart. Hajime found himself hurrying to pacify the Setter, “Shhh, Oikawa-“ he said, trying to break the hug slightly to see the other's face.

“No!” Oikawa wailed in protest, not wanting to break the hug. But, when he remembered what he just promised, he scrambled to break the hug, “Sorry!” He exclaimed, trying to fix what he saw as a mistake.

Iwaizumi’s heart squeezed painfully in his chest at the sight. He didn’t let the feeling stop him from seizing Oikawa’s arms in his hands and bringing him closer. “Tooru,” he called softly, successfully gaining the younger’s attention. “You’re right. We’ve already established that you have a shitty personality. And, how _much_ of a goddamn self-centered selfish clingy asshole you _are_.” He watched as Tooru’s lower lip quivered and how a few tears fell from his eyes at the words. His heart twisted yet again, and he couldn’t help but to feel like kicking himself for hurting the other like this. For making him cry.

He reached out to wipe those tears watching as Tooru flinched slightly from the gesture, but Iwaizumi persisted. “Shh Tooru,” he said gently, “But, those things would never make me leave. I am not going anywhere. I am always going to be right here- you _know_ that. Saying that I was frustrated and that I said what I said out of anger is just a measly excuse. I should’ve told you that I needed some time alone instead of lashing out. But I didn’t. So, if anyone of us should be saying sorry, it’s me. I am sorry for not resolving this in a better way and I am sorry for _hurting_ you.”

It took the Setter a few moments to register what the other was trying to say. However, he found himself peering at Iwaizumi with wide brown eyes, “Iwa-chan, doesn’t _hate_ me?” He asked, wanting to be sure.

Iwaizumi smiles softly at the other, ignoring the painful feeling in his heart at the question, “No, dummykawa”.

“Hajime,” He said breathlessly, wrapping his arms around the Ace’s neck, there was so much relief in his tone condensed in that one word. This time around tears of relief filled his eyes, but he didn’t allow himself to cry again. They stayed like that for a little while before breaking apart with twin smiles.

“Want to watch one of your stupid alien movies?” Iwaizumi asked gruffly, as if he wasn’t trying to cheer oikawa up. No, he wasn’t.

Oikawa let out a giggle, “If you insist, Iwa-chan~”

“Shut up, shittykawa.” he mumbled, looking away to hide his smile. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was born from my soft feelings towards those two. I love them both so much, it's just sweet to me that two people can be friends for such a long long time. I wish I can have someone like that. Although, I found it funny how the dialogue and the idea just appeared in my head while getting ready in my room. I wrote it on my phone's notes that night before getting it to google docs. I don't know what this is and where it came from, but I hope you all like it.
> 
> English is my second language, apologies for any spelling mistakes.
> 
> Thank you for leaving any kudos or comments in advance <3


End file.
